Mushroom Kingdom (Shadows of the Forsaken)
The Mushroom Kingdom is the primary setting to the Super Mario series of video games. It is home to not only Mario and Luigi, but Princess Peach, Bowser, Toads, and many others as well. In its shattered form, Toad Town - including Peach's Castle - floats just above World 1-1, which has been morphed into the shape of a U around the town. Branching off to the right side is World 8-1, which has been brought much closer by the influence of the Void, and leads directly to Bowser's Castle at the end. Southwest of World 1-1 is the Boo Woods, and further in Luigi's Mansion; Professor E. Gadd's Laboratory also lies directly below. World 1-2 lies underneath World 1-1, through a warp pipe. Some other territories have also been taken under the control, including Donkey Kong Island, Yoshi's Island, and WarioWare Inc. Toad Town Characters *Mario - Standing just outside the Town Gate *Luigi - In the south-west corner of town *Princess Peach - Inside the throne room of Peach's Castle *Toad Brigade - Around the fountain in Central Square *Guard Toad - Two each outside the Castle Gate and Town Gate *Roy Koopa - Near the Castle Gate, after defeating Bowser Enemies *Dark Princess Peach (Hidden Boss) - Level 15 Sub-Areas *Town Gate *Central Square *Castle Gate *Peach's Castle World 1-1 There are no sub-areas here. Characters *Mario - Patrolling the border of Toad Town *Guard Toad - Two guarding the bridge to Toad Town *Larry Koopa - Near Toad Town, after defeating Bowser *Lemmy Koopa - Near World 8-1, after defeating Bowser Enemies *Goomba - Level 1~2 *Paragoomba - Level 2~3 *Koopa - Level 2 *Koopa Paratroopa - Level 3 *Piranha Plant - Level 3 *Dark Toad - Level 3 *Goomboss (Field Boss) - Level 4 *Dark Captain Toad (Hidden Boss) - Level 20 World 8-1 There are no sub-areas here. Characters *Mario - Randomly roams the area *Iggy Koopa Koopa - Near Bowser's Castle, after defeating Bowser Enemies *Koopa - Level 3~4 *Hammer Bro. - Level 4 *Fire Bro. - Level 4 *Boomerang Bro. - Level 4 *Dry Bones - Level 4 *Dark Bones (Field Boss) - Level 5 *Dark Bowser Jr. (Hidden Boss) - Level 30 Bowser's Castle Characters *Bowser - Throne Room, after his defeat *Bowser Jr. - Foyer, after defeating Bowser *Wendy O. Koopa - Near Bowser's Castle, after defeating Bowser Enemies *Hammer Bro. - Level 5 *Fire Bro. - Level 5 *Boomerang Bro. - Level 5 *Dry Bones - Level 5~6 *Magikoopa - Level 6 *Dark Koopa - Level 6 *Kamek (Field Boss) - Level 7 *Bowser (Boss) - Level 8 *Dark Bowser (Hidden Boss) - Level 17 Sub-Areas *Foyer *Main Hall *West Wing *East Wing *Throne Room Boo Woods Characters *Luigi - Slowly inching his way around the woods *Ludwig von Koopa - Inside the Mansion, after defeating Bowser Enemies *Piranha Plant - Level 6~7 *Venus Fire Trap - Level 7 *Boo - Level 7 *Pink Boo - Level 6 *Dark Boo - Level 8 *Boolossus (Field Boss) - Level 9 *Dark Luigi (Boss) - Level 10 Sub-Areas *Outskirts *Deep Woods *Mansion Professor E. Gadd's Laboratory Characters *Luigi - Found cowering in the vault *Professor E. Gadd - Inside the Main Lab *Morton Koopa Jr. - At the Entrance, after defeating Bowser Sub-Areas *Entrance *Main Lab *Vault Category:Locations Category:Mario (series) Category:Shadows of the Forsaken Category:Locations in Shadows of the Forsaken